Into the Multiverse: The Muntzs
by TOTW Fanfiction Edition
Summary: "I can say without a doubt there are an infinite number of universe, some are just like our own but for one or two significant differences." Follow Lisa "simpson" Muntz as her crazy dysfunctional family as they go through the storm tossed journey that we call life. Just a series of one and two shots. Feel free to take it how you will.


**Summary: I'm not exactly sure what to describe this as. It's too well thought-out to be a full blown crack-fic, but I'm not exactly sure if this could qualify as a legit parallel universe. I guess I should start by saying this. I got this idea from watching the episode "Lisa the Simpsons" And I mean what can I say, I really think Simpsons started to go down after season 8. I just really don't like Modern Lisa she just seems patronizing and flanderized in her own right. I guess if there was a reference I could use to describe my feelings, it would be that she comes across to as the Brian Griffin of the Simpsons. She started out as more of the skeptical straight man but soon is nothing more than the psudo intellectual that despises their loved ones and becomes a glorified mouth piece for the writer. Blame it on too many seasons, blame it on the changing of the times, either way the Simpsons to me is a shadow of what It was.**

 **I guess you could call this a what if Lisa never fully got out of her goth phase and became dysfunctional of a different kind, but hey take it for what you will.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Simpsons**

*Beep Beep Beep Beep*

Lisa slammed on the alarm clock and let out a big yawn. The sound of birds could be heard chirping over the loud repetition of what sounded like Jackhammers, in truth the noise didn't bother and she could have slept like a rock if she really felt like it but despite primal urges she managed to pull herself up from the heaven that was her bed. Every morning it was the same routine, a face wash with cold water to make her alert followed by a naked weigh in on the scale and then a shower before getting herself ready for work,

the young woman got up on the scale and couldn't help but chuckle as the number 357 lbs flashed with a loud beep

"yeesh, at this rate I could apply for a job at the circus by the time I'm 30."

Ultimately Lisa couldn't escape all the effects of the "Simpsons gene" for her it started in college. What was the freshmen 15 for most was more like the Freshmen 115 for her, but for whatever reason she didn't mind it so much. Shrugging it off she turned on the ratio and stepped into the shower the music blaring in the room.

"I think I am gonna spend the night out, spend the night out, right

Passing out like I'm suicidal and my vital signs are alright

And lacerations may leave marks on my complexion

But at least if I'm to die tonight

It won't be boring, I'll be flying, and a soaring

On the fumes of a real good time

Cuz life's way too short and I've just learned to breath

I slipped out of my handcuffs with drinks and CDs

Life is a joke and there's no guarantee

That there's a tomorrow so

Give it all you got

Give it all you got

Give it all you got

Thank your God, you're not me."

Lisa never fully got out of her Goth Phase it seemed. While she no longer ran around calling herself Ravencrow Neversmiles, the makeup and clothing managed to make a return this time permanently. As she finished getting dressed, putting on lipstick and spiking her hair, she looked in the mirror and smiled.

"qui ignoratis quid erit in crastinum quae enim est vita vestra vapor est ad modicum parens deinceps exterminator _."_

Grabbing a box of donuts from the fringe, Lisa took out her laptop and began to type. She had managed to make a good living as a blogger, more often than not freelancing for magazines and such often than not she simply wrote about her own personal experiences and oddly enough these were a fairly big hit. She put her fingers to her cheek in deep thought and then began to type.

" _There is a theory in science known in popular culture known as the multiverse The multiverse in question is a hypothetical group of multiple separate universes including the universe in which humans live. Together, these universes comprise everything that exists: the entirety of space, time, matter, energy, the physical laws and the constants that describe them The different universes within the multiverse are called the "parallel universes", "other universes" or "alternative universes . While people have argued the legitimacy of such a theory it does bring up an interesting point about the human condition._

 _Every choice we make has consequences that ripples throughout the remainder of our lives, sometimes we wonder what would have happened had we made different choices, sometimes this is done out of curiosity, sometimes it's something done out of regret.. Sometimes though rare, we come to realize that what we thought may have been the ideal may not have been what's best and other choices that at one time we thought would be ridiculous end up being the best decisions that we make."_

You guys, no me, I've never made it hidden that I suffered through several Identity crises growing up. Had you told me fifteen years ago that I'd be married to Nelson Muntz with three kids, I would have laughed in your face. Had you told me that as a result I would be a wealthy blogger with a professional wrestler for a husband, I would have had a heart attack. But you know, despite seeming absurd, despite being far from what I envisioned myself, I have to say I'm ironically very happy…

Just as she was about to finish, her watch began to beep. The light flashed 2:30 P.M

"Oh Cr…"

 **A/N: Yeah I know this is really short, hopefully this will pick up speed with the next chapter when I introduce more of the family, anyway I hope you can at least find some kind of enjoyment from this. Please drop a review if you can. I'd at least like to know if the concept it to ridiculous.**


End file.
